The Problems of Having a Dense Boyfriend
by papayann
Summary: Lloyd is angry at Zelos for showing his 'hunnies' more affection than he shows Lloyd, his boyfriend. But really, he just missed the clues.


Well, here's another Zelloyd oneshot. Hope ya like, but I think the first was better (hint: Go R&R _the Sardonyx_ if you haven't already!)

And speaking of the _Sardonyx, _wow, wow, and wow. I had no idea it would do so well… it's in a C2, on 4 (!) favs lists, and has 6 reviews already! I'm sorry, this is probably boring, but I'm endlessly happy. Hooray for the _Tales_ fandom!

Disclaimer: Haha, these are really dumb, but who know who'd sue these days… I _don't_ own Tales of Symphonia, and therefore none of the characters or locations (!insert your very own shocked gasp here!)

* * *

"Oy, hunny! What a beauty you are!"

Lloyd sighed dejectedly. The redhead was bouncing up and down, flirting with every female in sight, _and_ holding his hand. Though a happy Zelos in the Flanoir snow was a pretty sight, Lloyd got no enjoyment out of it.

"Zelos," started Lloyd lowly, turning to his boyfriend, "do you _really_ have to flirt with every female person you see?" Zelos turned, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Well, yeah, duh," replied Zelos, equally lowly as to avoid eavesdroppers. "Why?" he asked innocently.

Lloyd looked at him, indignation and disbelief written on his face. "But do you _need_ to? You're gay, and you have me, so why!"

Zelos shrugged, still looking a bit bemused at his companion's attitude, but deciding to blow it off. "Well, I _am _bi, actually," he said, smirking slightly.

"ZELOS!" Lloyd yelled. The assembled women gasped- the young swordsman looked very angry. Lloyd yanked his hand away from Zelos.

"Lloyd, calm down and come with me," murmured Zelos, pulling the teen back, slinging one arm around his shoulders. Resisting Lloyd's efforts to shrug him off, he called, "Excuse us, my hunnies!" Said 'hunnies' smiled and waved as the two walked away.

Once they got to the lookout spot overhanging the city, Zelos turned Lloyd to face him, grasping the other's shoulders. Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground.

"Lloyd, Bud, what's wrong?" When Lloyd's glare at the ground only intensified, Zelos tried to prompt him. "Is it really the flirting? 'Cause you know that's the only way I really communicate with the females.

Lloyd twitched.

"C'mon, Bud-" Zelos was cut off by Lloyd's angry yelling.

"YES, the flirting bugs me, obviously. But I'm almost used to it, so I _could_ live with that! But you- you- you show them more affection than you show me! I mean, Beauty, Lovely, heck, even _hunny,_ all your pet names for them, and what do I get! Your _boyfriend? I get goddamn __**BUD! BUDDY!**_ Doesn't that seem wrong?" Lloyd's voice quieted suddenly at the end, but his words were icy.

Zelos looked shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's stiff figure in a hug.

"Didn't you ever get it?" Zelos said, sounding a bit hopeless. Lloyd shook his head, remaining stiff in the embrace. Zelos kissed him on the jaw before continuing. "You got the best name of all. All the others… they're so impersonal. Beauty? Anyone could be called that. Plus, it's _way_ too feminine for you." Lloyd chuckled, unable to help himself.

"Not you, though." Zelos chose to ignore that, as well as the chuckling that followed.

"Okay, think about it… what's a different meaning for 'bud'?" Zelos pulled back a bit to look Lloyd in the face. When he saw the blank look that was there, he sighed.

"Hanging out with Colette too much?" he teased, kissing the brunette on the nose. Lloyd still looked confused, though slightly pinker than before.

"Bud… not as in buddy, but as in _flower._ My Bud." Realization dawned on Lloyd's face.

"Oh," he said, grinning. Zelos laughed, and pulled him in for a kiss. Lloyd finally relaxed, melting into Zelos's embrace. When they separated, Zelos murmured to Lloyd softly.

"Love ya, Bud."

* * *

So, there it is. Very short, and not as good as the other one… but still. Now go review! 


End file.
